


Loki Odinson: Reanimator

by Rozilla



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, 1920s porn, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Horror, Animal Deaths, Animal Zombies, Arkham, Autopsies, Body Horror, Dissection, F/M, Gore, Horror, Loki is Herbert West, Lovecraftian, Miskatonic University, Science Fiction, Stockings, The Reanimator, Zombies, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1924: Jane Foster is training to be a doctor at the Miskatonic Medical school, about to settle down with her husband (a carpenter) and start a new life - until her eccentric brother-in-law moves in and begins his own training at Miskatonic. He also asks for use of the basement for his own 'research'.</p>
<p>Or - an excuse for 1920s themed Fosterson porn. With added Lovecraft zombies and Loki being Herbert West. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A second attempt at a Lovecraftian AU because I REALLY hated the one I was writing earlier. It's also based on both the movie version and the original Lovecraft story of Herbert West: Reanimator and I've effectively made Thor the damsel in distress because, as much as I loved the Reanimator movie I HATED a certain scene towards the end. Urgh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Loki Odison, who I can only speak of with extreme terror.

1921 - Tromso, Norway

The police burst in at the Odinson house to find the man they knew as Dr. Odin Odinson, respected business mogul and philanthropist, writhing, spitting, snarling and slavering like an animal. Blood was erupting from his mouth in gushing, choking torrents, his eye (the other was lost under a patch) was wild and swivelling in its socket. They did not know what to do, they stared dumb struck at him as he prowled the room, leaving trails of gore on the expensive plush carpet, looking so grotesque in the light of the portraits that hung the walls - of his sons, his late wife and his many past accomplishments as a doctor of science and medicine. The depiction of his name sake, the All-Father of Norse myth, resplendent in Asgard - home of the Gods. Then, upon reaching a corner of the room, the man appeared to stop, shuddering and hissing, collapsing in a heap. One of the officers edged closer to get a good look at him, his gun held out, arm visibly shaking.

Then without warning, Odin reared his head back and roared out one last howl, like a baying hell-hound, and fell to the floor, blood and a strange yellowish ichor began to drain from his mouth and nose, soaking the carpet below him and running into his long beard. One police officer turned and was heartily sick, adding to the hideous odour that permeated the room.

The police questioned the sobbing and hysterical staff, finally finding a young maid who sobbed out that, just before Odin apparently lost his mind, she found his son, adopted, disgraced Loki Odinson, bent over his body with a large syringe, filled with some indescribable elixir. She had run away screaming and when she returned with the butler and several large local men armed to catch the wayward Loki, they found him long gone, but Odin was up and... well. That was when they barred the doors and called the police. That was all the police needed. They quickly put out a search warrant for Loki's arrest, and word was sent to Odin's oldest son, who was about to leave the country with his new wife.

****

Loki ran, his legs pin-wheeling away as he heard the shouts of the police behind him. His breath burned and his eyes watered, but the pursuers still came, with dogs this time - howling and barking. He didn't stop until he reached an alleyway, vaulting over a wall and stopping to catch his breath - until he heard gun shots.

' _Svarte_!' He cursed, looking around desperately, then started again, hoping his legs would support him. He managed about ten feet before he was cornered by a huge, gruff looking officer with a large dog.

'Loki Odinson?' He shouted, pointing a lantern.

'Guilty,' Loki replied in English, holding up his hands, 'so what now? I did not murder my father.'

The man did not speak English, or if he did he pretended not to understand as he advanced.

'I was only trying to help,' Loki tried again, then rolled his eyes and spoke in Norwegian ' _I tried to help him, but it didn't work._ '

A club came down hard on his head, the dog bayed and barked as the police man called for reinforcements.

'Dammit,' he mumbled as warm blood began to run down through his hair and the world began to spin 'he wasn't quite fresh enough.'

 


	2. The Queer Gentleman in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki causes a stir at Miskatonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author watched Board Walk Empire and research 1920s underwear just to write half-convincing 20s themed Fosterson porn. I win at life.

Jane stood at the front of the group as the body was wheeled in, covered in a thick white cloth. She was glad not to have to try and see over the heads of her much taller peers (she long ago learned to drown out the suggestive comments and sniggers from behind her) as Dr. Selvig pulled back the sheet, revealing the corpse. He was male, late thirties, and looked to have suffered a terrible injury to his chest, not to mention an arm that looked completely crushed. Jane managed not to take a step backward from the sight, keeping her stomach still and trying not to breathe through her nose.

'This man was killed in a building accident, rather nasty business, but it is of no concern to us obviously, he died from the injuries to his chest,' Dr Selvig declared, looking around the class 'we are looking at his brain, which is in remarkably good condition - yes Mr Odinson?'

He had stopped mid-speech, reaching for the saw to open the skull, at the raised hand. Loki Odinson was getting something of a reputation around the campus for his rather _eccentric_ theories about the nature of life and death. Everyone groaned as he lowered his hand, Jane felt some eyes turn towards her, making her wish she could sink into the floor.

'If you would pardon me Dr. Selvig, I was wondering, how long after his injury did he die?'

He was a tall, pale youth with dark hair and large green eyes, handsome in a thin sort of way, but there was an uncomfortable intensity in his eyes that warned most people off his company and contrasted with his softly spoken manner. Jane had not much choice in the matter, since she was married to his brother.

'As I said before, it is of no concern to you Mr Odinson,' Selvig visibly sighed, to the silent laughter of the other students and Jane's mounting embarrassment.

'It is of concern to me and to us if we are to advance as doctors,' Loki continued mildly, 'if we could keep the brain alive then the rest of the body-'

'Moving right along,' Selvig dismissed Loki out of hand and continued 'we shall examine the brain in more detail, some of you may want to stand right back.'

He applied the saw to the top of the skull and began to apply the metal teeth to the pale, dead flesh. Jane tried not to think about the meaty noise and the scrape of metal on bone. She glanced over at Loki and noticed the way he leaned in eagerly, attracting yet more stares. Dr Selvig finally worked his way down past the skull and carefully worked his way round 'We can learn a great deal about this man's life from looking at his brain, even this long after death - if you'd be so kind Miss Foster?'

He indicated to the scalpel not far from Jane's hand, she handed it to him, thanking him silently for not calling her 'Mrs Odinson'. Not many people knew she was married - she preferred to keep it that way. He took it to cut away the last of the flesh, carefully holding the top of the skull as he lifted it up with a gristly noise, he placed the scalpel back on the table 'This brain, thank you Miss Foster, is in good condition - relatively, but based on your initial observations, what can you tell me?'

'I think that he could have been saved.'

Jane did not look, for she knew straight away who had spoke.

'Yes Mr Odinson? Pray tell, what makes you say that?'

'Well,' Loki pointed to the grey matter now naked to the room 'it is still intact, no damage to the tissue, apart from some superficial damage to the sensory cortex-'

'No damage to the sensory cortex is _superficial_ Mr Odinson,' Selvig interrupted 'unless you enjoy not being able to process pain or touch of any kind.'

There was a muffled comment, followed by more snickering.

'As long as the frontal and temporal lobes are undamaged, then who knows what we might recover with the right application of drugs-'

'Mr Odinson, Loki, if I may, please do not bring your rather _fringe_ theories anywhere near this class, I have already asked you this on a _number_ of occasions,' Selvig was undeniably annoyed now 'if you have nothing of value to add, I suggest you leave it to your peers to answer my questions sensibly.'

Loki said nothing, but his face had a frozen, hardened look that he aimed directly at Selvig, promising him a world of horrors. He suddenly gave a strange, soft little laugh and looked back up at him.

'I apologise Dr Selvig, you are utterly right, do continue.'

The rest of the autopsy passed with a tension that Jane could feel settle in the room like a fine miasma, with Loki saying nothing, but allowing Selvig to drone on about the effects of crushed ribs - opening up the chest to reveal a twisted mangle of bone and muscle, the lungs resembling little more than butcher's gristle, Jane scribbled notes as fast as she could, helping her unease at the opened body. She would need to grow used to the sight of gore if she was going to progress.

At the end of the lecture, she walked out onto the blessed sunshine of a New England afternoon, keen to get home before-

'Jane!' Loki's voice called out over the campus green, stopping her in her tracks. She could not politely ignore him, pretending she was too far away to hear, so she turned with as much of a smile as she could muster.

'Loki,' she said, rather weakly 'I'm sorry to rush-'

'Have you spoken to my brother about my offer?' He asked, rather curtly.

'I have... he says he would love to have you living with us, but I- we would request that you pay rent.'

'Of course,' Loki nodded, 'I shall call upon you both tonight, after I have attended to certain matters.'

Jane nodded, her stomach sinking. Thor loved his brother dearly, but found him exasperating at the best of times.

'I look forward to it,' the lie stung like acid 'I shall have Darcy prepare an extra plate.'

'Thank you.'

He turned and walked away with the barest of nods, retrieving a cigarette from a silver case, lighting it as he went. Jane watched him for a while before making her way quickly towards the bus and out towards Aylesbury Pike.

It was a lonely little road, not many other houses up here, but that suited both her and her husband. It was cheap here, probably because of its close proximity to Dunwich, and Thor had used his considerable skill with a hammer to build them both a home from the ruins of some old farm houses. She made her way up the lane to her house, where she was greeted by the sound of hammering. Thor was apparently building a set of chairs on the front lawn, sleeves rolled up, giving her a good view of his impressive arms.

'A little side project?' She asked, walking up to him, relieved to see him smile up at her.

'A commission,' he beamed, taking a nail out of his mouth and setting it into the slat of an upside down rocking chair 'three houses down, guy asked me to make him a rocking chair and some new dining chairs. Promised me twenty dollars.'

'Not bad,' she came to a stop beside him, pressing a kiss to his bearded cheek 'we need to pay Darcy soon anyway.'

'She's making dinner inside by the way,' Thor tapped the nail in a few times 'brace yourself, it's nut loaf.'

Jane rolled her eyes, taking in one last sight of him working at the chair, before walking inside to greet Darcy, finding her dishing up in the dining room. Her maid was a bright young Jewess (it was good to meet another one) with dark hair, blue eyes and a bright, infectious laugh. Jane needed female company after a day at Miskatonic, even if it meant enduring her cooking. She made a glorious cup of coffee though.

'How was the butcher's shop today?' She asked, laying out plates.

'Same as always, almost enough to put me off your cooking.'

Darcy smiled in a scandalized sort of way 'I'll have you know that I have been taking lessons.'

'Glad to hear it,' Jane removed her hat and coat, then laid them on a nearby chair, 'I'm so hungry I could eat at least three helpings before I tasted the burnt bits.'

'I could spit in your coffee.'

'I could stop paying you.'

'Touche.'

A cup appeared in front of her as she flopped into a chair at the table, laden with a light blue table cloth, coffee pot, soon filled with hot coffee. She sighed gratefully as Darcy then walked round to put her boss' hat and coat on a peg where they belonged.

'I've managed to make your bedroom presentable, washed all the sheets, aired the place so it doesn't smell like dust anymore, though it's still a bit woodsy.'

'That's probably just Thor's natural odour. Nothing to do about that,' Jane sipped her coffee, savouring the taste for a moment 'what do you think of the house so far?'

'Far too good for the likes of you,' Darcy teased 'too big, you should have an army of servants and a butler.'

'It was big, cheap and out of the way. Plus I can set up my little clinic downstairs in the basement, once I get my license.'

'You're very noble,' Darcy came back in to place a piece of nut-loaf on Jane's plate 'Are you going to be cheap? I know plenty of girls who'd like a cheap doctor, especially a lady doctor.'

Jane knew what she meant 'I'll do all sorts of treatments Darcy. Not just... well. Not just helping a girl out. I will be cheap - well, reasonable. Thor can supplement my income with his carpentry.'

'Such a modern arrangement! Never expected it from such a cancelled stamp like you!'

'Neither did I, but it works and I'll thank you for taking your name calling and shoving it up your ass!'

'That is no way to talk the help! Mr Thor, your heathen ways have made sweet little Jane into a bear-cat!'

Thor walked in, removed his boots and sighed 'Jane, she's just a little thing, how dare you!'

'Oh take her side why don't you!' Jane laughed 'She's only calling me names!'

Thor grinned, kissed her on the cheek and strolled round to sit down 'What am I pretending to eat today?'

'Nut loaf and it's actually not bad,' Jane said, surprising everyone, and taking a bite.

'That was dangerously close to a compliment Mrs Odinson,' Darcy walked round to bring Thor a coffee 'you'd better watch that, don't want to swell my head or anything.'

Jane shook her head 'No pleasing some people.'

She stopped when a foot rested against her calf under the table, Thor's grin settling into something interestingly focused and inviting. She smiled back, blushing a little.

'Bank's closed!' Darcy said, glaring at them 'You can reopen when I'm gone, I've nearly finished my shift anyways.'

'I was not doing anything!'

'Bushwa! I'm not stupid Mr Thor, I can tell when you've got a night in mind, at least wait till I'm no longer corrupted by your brazen affections.'

'To be fair,' Thor took a bite of nut loaf 'she's my wife. You can take your bluenosing else where.'

'At least try and eat something first, keep your strength up,' Darcy was untying her apron 'I'm gone! Try not to tire her out or nothing and I'll see you both tomorrow.'

Both regretted not having Darcy around to wash dishes, but they could always leave them for her tomorrow. Besides, they could ill afford to have her as it was.

'We don't need a maid y'know,' Thor said, sadly, 'I know you like her but-'

'She's been my friend for years, she's got a beau and she needs the money... besides, she helped me through some difficult times, especially... well... when you were gone.'

Thor nodded 'I know, baby, I know, but we can hardly keep her unless business picks up for me soon or...'

Jane knew what was coming next 'Loki can live with us and he's agreed to pay rent.'

Thor breathed out in relief 'Thank you Jane.'

'Can't say I'm happy with the arrangement, but if it'll help keep Darcy on then I can't complain.'

He finished his dinner and poured out another coffee 'He's not a bad guy, not really, he's just...'

'Odd.'

'Odd, but brilliant.'

She had to agree on that one, but brilliant at what? She couldn't exactly ignore the circumstances of her father-in-law's death either, though Thor would swear his innocence with his dying breath. He had a soft spot for his little brother, a mile tall and a mile wide.

'You finished?' He asked, nodding to her plate.

'Yeah, sure,' she handed it over, 'did you finish that rocking chair?'

'I did, needs work, but it can wait till tomorrow. I can make the rest of the chairs to. If the guy likes it, he might ask if I can help mend his barn.'

'It sounds promising.'

Thor placed the plates in the kitchen, coming back in to kneel beside her chair.

'It does doesn't it? Things are looking up for us.'

'Apart from living with your brother, who's a queer thing and doesn't like me much.'

Thor sighed and brushed a lock of hair from her face 'He'll keep himself to himself, trust me, he wants to use the basement though-'

Jane swivelled round 'That what?!'

'Jane I know you want to have your clinic but-'

'What does he want the basement for?' She asked, her teeth grinding slightly.

'I don't know, but probably some science experiments, he did them all the time when we were kids.'

Jane sat stiffly in her chair 'When I get my license I want that basement back.'

'He'll be long gone by then,' Thor rose up and looked her in the eye 'I'll make sure, you have my word sweetness.'

She leaned her forehead on his 'Deal, but he had better behave himself. I don't want the police round here because of whatever frightening experiments he's concocting in _our_ basement.'

Thor leaned in 'He will,' kissing her lightly on the lips 'I promise.'

His hand dropped lightly onto her lap, running down towards her knee, to her ankle and back up again, slipping under the hem of her dress. She gasped a little and looked down at him, feeling his calloused fingers toying with the top of her stocking.

'You think you're going to kiss it all better?' She sighed as he began to flick at the suspender strap, undoing the catch and rolling the stocking down and along her calf so she could feel the touch against her bare leg.

'I plan to do much more than kiss,' Thor rumbled, 'if you're amenable?'

'I guess,' she gently moved her leg so he had the room to run up towards the edge of her undergarments 'don't think I've forgiven you just yet - you'll have to do better than tha...'

He had pressed a hand to the fabric just at the apex of her thighs, his hand was so warm, she could feel it through the cotton and it was getting very hard to think now. It occurred to her that she would probably forgive him for many things at this rate, especially when he began to work the dress up until he now move round and rest his head in her lap.

'How's that work for you?' he chuckled, working the other suspender strap.

Jane could barely reply at this point, managing a slightly inarticulate little noise as the other stocking rolled down.

'Forgiven me yet?' He brushed his nose at just the right place for her to squirm in her seat.

'Just shut up and kiss me,' she panted.

It occurred to her that she hadn't even taken off her shoes, and that she had knocked the nearly empty coffee pot over when he lifted her onto the table, wriggled her out of her undergarments and buried his face back between her legs, lapping at her wetness like a man dying of thirst, not stopping till her eyes nearly teared up with pleasure. She came desperately, throwing her head back and taking on air as an orgasm hit her in warm, aching waves. She was aware, over the pounding in her brain, of the sound of his belt unbuckling and his trousers and underwear hitting the floor. It very nearly drove her back over the edge, as he kissed her hard and animal-like, she could taste herself on his tongue and on his beard. He grasped her round her lower back and nearly pulled her off the table towards him. There was a crash of cutlery behind her as the table cloth was dragged with her.

'Please,' he rasped 'oh god please please... I haven't stopped thinking about you _all day_...'

She leaned in to press against him, feeling his heart practically thundering in his chest 'Go ahead,' she whispered 'take me.'

He practically roared when he entered her, sliding in with ease, nearly robbing her of breath, but she already tingled and throbbed from where he had worked her into a frenzy. She tried to stay sitting up, but could barely think let alone remain upright, so she lay back as he pushed and pushed, caught between holding her thighs and reaching to knead at her breasts, still hidden under her dress, the rough fabric rubbing against the soft pink flesh beneath it. Each thrust making her moan and cry out, she heard him muttering things in his native Norwegian, she never bothered to learn much of it beyond a few choice phrases, but it didn't take a genius to work out the gist. He didn't stop until he bucked and shook in his release, crying out and holding her still as he spilled in her, nearly collapsing on top of her.

They remained like that for a while, sweating, tired and breathing hard, until Jane nudged him with her knee 'C'mon, get off me now, I've gotta have a bath or something. I probably still smell like an autopsy.'

'Didn't notice,' Thor muttered, heaving himself up, groaning a little when he slid out 'but no one else will notice either.'

'Why?'

He moved back to a safe distance 'Because now you smell like Norwegian wood.'

She tossed a coffee pot lid at his head as he ducked and reached for his pants, pulling them up, laughing and staggering away.

'You're lucky you're so handsome or I'd make your life hell, as only a lady doctor knows how!' Jane called after him as he made his way up the stairs and out of sight.

'Love you to baby.'

She adjusted herself and rolled her eyes, rolling her stockings back up. There was a knock at the door, a rather impatient, fastidious little sound that startled her.

'I'm pissing!' Thor called down the stairs 'Mind getting that?'

'Sure,' Jane muttered, quickly attaching her suspenders and smoothing her dress 'ask the one with more things to reattach - YES JUST A MINUTE!'

The knock came again, harder, and Jane went to open the door on slightly wobbling legs. She was about to give an impatient and rather terse greeting, thinking it might be Darcy, when she stopped.

'Good evening,' Loki said, coldly 'I have my things ready to move in.'

Jane thought about saying something, gave up, and allowed him in. She distinctly heard the rattle of glass and the slosh of liquid coming from his cases - five in all - and couldn't help but notice the smell of... autopsy.

She wished later, that she could remain in happy ignorance of the cases' contents.


	3. The Screams from the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor get an unwelcome insight into Loki's experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of animal cruelty in this one - if that's a no-go for you I suggest skipping this one.

A few days later, Jane walked up the hall towards Dr. Selvig's office, holding a folder of paper work and a determined stride. She had endured a tense breakfast with the brothers Odinson that morning and was surely meant to suffer an equally uncomfortable dinner that evening. Last night she had over-heard their heated conversation in Norwegian from upstairs and Thor had come to bed in a foul mood.  
She shuddered at the thought, but it would seem that she did not have to wait long to wonder into a confrontation with Loki. As she approached the door of the office (reading Dr. Erik Selvig, M.D. Professor of Medical Sciences), she heard shouting coming from within, muffled by the door. She could see the two figures, distorted by the tinted and frosted glass, one standing still and the other advancing on it and, apparently pointing a finger.

'You're out of your tree you mad Norwegian _horunge_ ' That was Selvig, who rarely resorted to swearing in Swedish unless he was _truly_ angry 'if you think for one minute I'd give you a cadaver! Do you know how much they cost?! What a waste of resources? You honestly expect me to hand you a body when we have _real_ science to be studying?! To become doctors? Isn't that what you signed up for?'

'I could show you my results with animals,' Loki replied in that same, infuriatingly calm manner 'I've tested my formula on guinea pigs, mice, a toad and even a cat once-'

'And how do you suppose that would convince me?' Selvig interrupted 'Can they tell you that it worked? Or can your magic potion make them talk as well?'

Loki sighed 'If you will not take me seriously Dr Selvig, I will waste no more of your time. I shall see you in class.'

Jane stood back from the door just in time for Loki to open it and stride out. He caught sight of her, stopped and gave her a curt little nod 'Jane.'

'Loki,' she returned it, 'shall we see you for dinner tonight?'

'Yes, but I would like to work in the basement tonight, without disturbance if I may?'

Jane hesitated for the briefest of moments 'Uh... sure, that's fine.'

'I thank you.'

Loki walked past her, his face impassive. Jane stood for a moment, trying to digest all she heard, until Selvig interrupted her thoughts.

'Is that you Miss Foster?'

She carefully entered, 'Yes, Dr Selvig, if this is a bad time-'

'No it is perfect timing,' Selvig shuddered 'I am glad to have that little toe-rag out of my office. How unfortunate that you have to live with him.'

Jane shrugged 'It is no trouble, he keeps himself out of our way.'

'Hhmph,' Selvig waved a hand 'he's delusional, mad as a box of frogs to boot. Five years ago I'd've said that marrying into the Odinson family was the best decision you could've made... now... well, at least you picked the right brother.'

Jane nodded 'Their father did not approve.'

'So I heard.'

 _When he was generous he called me a 'goat',_ Jane remembered with a shudder _, when he wasn't he called me a 'barren kikie whore'.  
_

'Apparently even the accolades from my work in The Red Cross did not endear me,' Jane shrugged 'it couldn't be helped.'

'Well, he was a bit set in his ways,' Selvig walked over to pat her on the shoulder 'was there something you wanted?'

'Oh! Yes,' Jane lifted out a sheet of paper 'Speaking of the Red Cross, I have got permission from the Centre in Arkham for an apprenticeship there, one of the sisters remembered me from France and was happy to take me on.'

Selvig beamed and took the paper 'So I just have to sign and you can start straight away?'

'Yes,' Jane smiled 'I will mostly be helping with bandages and so on, but they'll probably let me treat a few patients with some supervision.'

'Glad to hear it,' he took the paper over to his desk, ready to sign, then stopped.

'What's wrong?' Jane asked, tensing slightly. Selvig hovered over with a pen for a moment then sighed.

'You're such a pretty young thing Jane,' Selvig said, wistfully looking up at her 'You have the face and body for the times, if you permit an old man for his ramblings, you ought to be out at the Easy Speaks or whatever they're called, listening to music and dancing, not being up to your armpits in vomit and God-knows-what at the Red Cross.'

Jane tried not to roll her eyes, as this was not the first time she had heard this (nor would it be the last). Even Thor would sometimes tell her she was too beautiful to be cooped up in a hospital. She knew they meant well, but it still frustrated her greatly.

'I have wanted to be a doctor my whole life,' she said, mildly, 'my looks will fade one day, but there will always be sick people. I have no chance of having children either - I can have a married life and still have a chance at really helping people. I am very privileged and I won't waste it going out and - hah- flapping about.'

'Thor does not mind?'

'He says we can always adopt or get a dog,' she laughed 'he rather likes the space to build whatever he wants with out a child to trip over or get under his feet.'

 _Not to mention it means we can make love at any given time of the day_ , the thought bubbled up before she could stop it, making her blush. Selvig did not appear to notice, but signed her papers and handed them back.

'You could be a nurse, very easily,' he pointed out.

'I've been a nurse, I want to be a doctor,' Jane took them from him 'my father used to say I had too good a brain to waste in the body of a pretty girl. Had I been born a man he would have encouraged me to be a scientist like him.'

'Had you been born a man, you might not be here at all,' Selvig said gravely 'for that, I hope your old man was grateful.'

Jane had heard about Selvig's son, killed in Flanders a year before she arrived as a volunteer with the Red Cross.

'I admire your conviction Jane,' he said, quietly.

She said her goodbyes and headed down the corridor back towards the green, she needed fresh air and a chance to try and digest that conversation. She stopped at Izzy's coffee shop on the way home, ordering a slice of cake and a coffee, when she saw a notice by the cash register.

'A man came by to put that up,' Izzy explained when she saw Jane looking at it 'he said his wife was very upset by the loss and there's a reward. Pure breed, very expensive.'

The sign was offering a $15 reward for the return of a missing pekingese, complete with a photograph. It looked expensively printed, but when she saw the name of Pepper Stark, wife of Tony, she was not surprised. She had met Pepper a few times at college dances; nice lady, not the sentimental type, very no nonsense - so she must be really upset to go to all this trouble.

'Could use $15,' she said almost to herself.

'Couldn't we all?' Izzy replied, handing her the coffee and cake 'Your husband still owes me a cup by the way.'

'He could come by and fix that wobbly table by the window for you,' Jane chuckled 'would that make up for it?'

'I should say so, tell him to stop by tomorrow.'

She sat down on the bus on the way home, reading a paper and noticing the same ad for the missing dog - Jarvis was it's name - and he was quite a handsome little beast. When she finally made her way up the Aylesbury pike towards home, she saw that a crying woman was leaving the house, her face set in grief and her curled red hair wet with tears. She passed Jane without a word, walking the long road up towards Dean's Corner and Jane was too surprised to say anything. She looked up to see Thor in the doorway, his face fallen, but perking up when he saw her.

'That was Natasha,' he explained 'the wife of the guy I was making the chairs for, turns out he died in an accident, about two hours ago.'

'Jesus...' Jane muttered 'she went out of her way to tell you.'

'That was my fault,' Thor winced, 'I saw her walking past the house and asked if Clint, that's the guy's name, would like to stop and look at the chairs and she just burst into tears. She'd just come back from the hospital.'

Jane had the sinking feeling she'd see him in a dissection soon. Oh God.

'So I gave them to her for free. She can pick them up later.'  


Jane did not have to heart to scold him, Thor was a generous soul, especially to those who lost family. 

'Poor thing,' she said, distantly, 'there anything else we can do?'  


'I did offer, but she said no.'

Jane stood, he reached out for her hand, which he took and gently kissed.

'How did he die?' She asked, hoping she had not already guessed correctly.

'Building accident,' Thor added quickly 'Jane, I know what you're going to say-'

'Those places are dangerous, most of the cadavers we get for dissection are from construction accidents,' Jane replied, a tad coldly 'please promise me you won't get a job on one.'

'I may not have the choice if I don't get more work.'

'But-'

'Jane, can we not?'

Thor walked back into the house, leaving her feeling strangely stranded.  


They did not talk much as the evening progressed, Jane spent her time with her books up in their room and Thor was out on the porch building a table, almost out of habit. Natasha came by, her eyes still red and sore, her skin pale, with a few of Clint's friends to pick up the chairs. Thor knew some of them in passing, a few fellow Vets, a tired looking doctor from Arkham Hospital and a driver she recognised from up the road. She kept out of the way as she was not keen on social gatherings at the best of times and they stayed outside and drank coffee for a while, (though she distinctly heard a discreet flask of 'Panther Piss' being passed around) then departed as it grew dark. Thor looked tired, but a bit more amenable as he came in, smiling at her 'Nice guy Clint, wish I could have got to know him a bit better.'  


'Is there going to be a funeral?' Jane asked, as he near slumped into a chair at the dining room table.

'Two days from now,' Thor said, a little strangely 'after... he's been done at the University.'

Jane thought she was going to be sick 'Oh no.'

'Natasha needed the money, they offered $50 if they could use him for dissection.' 

Jane said nothing, but sat in her own chair opposite Thor 'I... could skip the lesson-'

'No, don't.. it's nothing,' Thor reached over and patted her hand 'you didn't know him and you've probably seen worse... just remember that I knew the guy okay? Just...'

He trailed off, unsure of himself and Darcy brought in coffee and dinner. They ate in silence for a while before they heard the door open and Loki strode in, looking purposeful and carrying a large bag.

'Loki, what kept you?' Thor asked, annoyed 'I was getting worried!'

A large envelope was dropped unceremoniously in front of Thor next to his plate, filled with cash. 

'That's two months rent in advance, $80 in all, is that sufficient?' He asked, stopping to pick up a plate of food and heading straight for the door leading down to the basement.

'Uh... yes, that's great but-'

'I have already discussed this with Jane, I shall take my supper in the basement and I do not want to be disturbed. At all.'

'I can take some coffee down for you later Mr Odinson-' Darcy began, but Loki rounded on her with a rare display of anger.

' _At all_ ,' he repeated, then stomped away and headed downstairs, slamming the door behind him. The table remained silent for a while, Thor looking strangely hurt and Jane picked up the envelope.

'Wow, where did he get the money?' She asked, counting it carefully.

'I'll ask him later,' Thor said, darkly, 'I think I know.'

 

Later, with the promise of extra money for her trouble, Darcy helped Jane carry in buckets of water from the pump outside and up the stairs. They still had not hooked up the house to the water mains, so they had to heat the water on the stove and fill an old, clean antique bath tub. Jane tried to relax into the slightly too hot water, but to no avail. She rubbed at her tired face, washing the smell of the dissection labs out of her hair (no point really, she was back there in two days) and found herself straining to hear anything from the basement. Something nagged at her, she couldn't place it - she was probably just tired and not keen to start a fight. Thor knocked on the bathroom door, leaning in 'I'll be outside for a while, then I'm coming up for bed.'

'Sure,' she turned to him in the water, suds falling down her skin 'is everything alright?'  


'Yeah... yeah, it's fine... listen, I'm sorry about Loki. He's an ass, but-'

'It's a small price to pay for keeping Darcy and this house. I'll survive.'

'Even so, I appreciate how you've taken all this.'

Jane reached for the soap 'Thank you.'

Thor stayed there for a while, not moving too much, she looked back at him, watching the way he chewed the inside of his cheek. His gaze darkened somewhat, clearly eyeing her up. In her experience, Thor had two methods for dealing with stress - one was building something or repairing the house and the other was sex. It was pretty easy to work out which he had in mind right now.  


'Later,' she said, with a small smile 'Darcy's still around.'

'I do not know what you mean,' Thor said, with the hint of a playful smile, re-adjusting himself as he walked away.  


 

She wore a thin cotton night dress and a robe in the lounge where Darcy was enjoying a quick cigarette before going home. Their lounge was sparsely furnished, mostly with furniture Thor made himself, apart from a second hand couch and a book shelf filled with dime-store novels and medical text books. There were bare floors, apart from an old rug, which Jane negotiated on a pair of her mother's old slippers which she wore around the house - despite them being about two sizes too big. She settled on the couch and accepted the offer of a smoke, enjoying the taste and the way the smoke seemed to curl lazily up to the ceiling. 

'So, your lodger is a ass.'

'Darcy!' She hissed, pointing downstairs.

'Your husband's words not mine,' Darcy pointed out, hands up 'don't blame me!'

Jane shook her head 'He's just pretty single minded I guess, at least he pays rent.'

'And me I suppose,' Darcy taking a drag 'I know you two struggle to keep me here.'

'Well, we won't any more,' Jane reached out for her hand 'I'm not letting you go any where Darcy, you're my oldest friend.'

'Only friend.'

'That to.'

Darcy stubbed out her smoke and stretched 'Well, I must be going - oh, have you seen Inky?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'That disgusting stray cat? No, thank god.'

'He's a delightful creature!' Darcy looked hurt 'He catches rats and mice like a champion! I don't know what you've got against him.'

'I'm not a cat person,' Jane shrugged 'besides, he's a stray, he could have picked up all manner of diseases when he's been pawing through the garbage or eating his own vomit or licking his asshole.'  


'Urgh! I hope you don't kiss your husband with that mouth!' Darcy pulled a face 'I'll have you know that Inky is a gentleman cat.'

'Says you,' Jane stretched and stubbed out her own cigarette 'help yourself to coffee, I'm heading up to bed.'

'I'll do just that,  goodnight your highness.'

Jane went upstairs, mightily amused and got into bed, reading through one of her textbooks to help her settle. She heard the sounds of voices coming from outside her window - another 'conversation' with Loki. It was still strange hearing Thor get angry in another language, she recognised the swear words from when he hit his thumb with his hammer or put his foot through a weak spot in the floor. Loki was throwing them right back at him by the sounds of it. She closed the window, muffling the sounds somewhat and continued her book. After a while, she heard something - even over the angry voices that now rose into shouts - coming from below her room. It sounded like a scrabble or maybe a scratching - _So much for Inky the rat catching champion_ Jane thought with a sigh _the_ _little bastards are still running around._  
Although, now she thought about it, when _was_ the last time she actually saw a rat? The sound seemed to move around below her, so faintly she had to strain to hear it. She got up and left her book page down on the bedside table, hunting around for something heavy to do some of Inky's work for him before settling down to sleep. Settling on a baseball bat Thor always kept in their room in case of a break in, she picked it up, put on her robe and crept downstairs to see where the sound was coming from. Now that she was listening for it, there also seemed to be a slight sound of - what? Moaning? Growling? It was so faint she thought she might be imagining it. Or perhaps it was the cat after all. Maybe the stupid creature had got stuck somewhere, but she hefted the baseball bat just in case. She got to the downstairs hall, listening out for the sounds, and reached the door to the basement. She paused at the door, she could still hear Loki and Thor outside, so there was no one in the basement - so whatever was making that sound was most likely animal. She waited a little while and pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear, catching it more clearly. There was definitely an animal noise now - along with the scuffling - that made her raise the bat and reach for the doorknob -

'What do you think you're doing?'

She jumped and dropped the bat, narrowly avoiding her foot, when Loki spoke. He looked coldly at her, like an errant child about to break a precious object, and she felt distinctly foolish, trying to hold her robe closed and reach for the bat again.

'I thought I heard a noise, there's a cat missing somewhere-' She began.

'I asked that you stay out of the basement, I paid that rent so that I would not have my private space intruded.'

'I know, but I thought that I could hear something-'

'If there is a pest problem,' Loki stepped closer, far too close, so that Jane could see the unpleasant way the light caught his cold green eyes 'I will deal with it.'

'What the hell is going on?' Thor stormed in, eyeing Loki, who turned to face his brother.

'Nothing,' he replied, mildly, 'Jane thought she heard a rat.'

'I was about to go kill it,' Jane found her voice, still reeling from that threatening tone 'then Loki frightened me.'

He turned on Loki, fists clenched 'If you said _anything_ -'

'It's fine Thor,' Jane began, sliding out from around Loki, clutching the bat to her protectively 'he just startled me that's all.'

She kept an eye on Loki as she walked back towards the stairs, arm shaking slightly and trying to collect her thoughts, trying not think about the way he had said the word _pest_. She reflected how different they were, standing together in the hall way - both tall, but one fair and broad shouldered, the other thin and dark. How could anyone mistake them for brothers? How did Loki not suspect he was adopted - or maybe he did. Maybe he knew all along, or suspected at least, and that's what drove him to do what he did...She made it back to their bedroom, slipped off her robe and crawled under the covers, trying to slow her heart beat down. She lay on her front, shaking and wobbling, her eyes pricked with tears - _this was ridiculous!_ She told herself _; You've seen men's guts lying all over the floor, smelt blood and excrement all over the damned place, heard them screaming for their mothers! You will **not** be afraid of him._ She heard Thor mount the stairs after a whispered conversation and walk into the room. He walked around to his side of the bed, undressing as he went. The sound of his belt buckle made her heart pick up, melting away some of her fear and shock, and she felt the mattress sag under his weight as he got in next to her.

'Jane?' He whispered 'You alright? Really?'

'I...' she began, cursing the way her voice shook 'he just scared me, came on a little strong.'

He reached over and touched her shoulder, the warmth made her sigh and turn towards him. She could feel his body heat next to her and calmed a little more. He was so big, in every sense, he made her feel protected and surrounded, she was never afraid of him - even back when he still woke with night terrors from the trenches, he would reach out and cling to her like a drowning man in a storm, sobbing and shaking until he finally fell back to sleep, his tears still drenching her hair. Now she felt him still and solid, his hand gently tracing a pattern on her shoulder, pulling the strap of her night dress down.

'What were you arguing about?' Jane asked suddenly, making him pause for a moment. He sighed.

'Loki, I asked him where he got the money from and he told me, calm as you please, that he sold father's entire estate back in Tromso.'

Jane turned quickly 'What? Everything? That place was huge!'

'Yeah, everything, all the land, gone just like that,' Thor looked angry again for a moment, then just closed his eyes 'God I knew he hated the old bastard, but I never knew he hated him that _much_!'

'Who'd he sell it to?'

'Sif and her family,' Thor held her close for a moment 'they paid up pretty handsomely.'

'At least it's still in the family then,' Jane reached up to take his hand 'second cousin is still family right?'

'Yeah,' Thor pressed his lips to her shoulder 'I just... we grew up in that house. Together. My mother held dinner parties there, we used to make up voices for the old paintings and climb the trees outside... I hoped that I got to take you there one day, when father had forgiven us.'

'Would he have accepted me? What if I could have kids-'

'I don't know Jane, he... father was a good man once, kind and wise, but when he mother died he just... lost it. I just hoped he'd learned to come to terms with my decision and welcome us back again.'

Jane felt a pain unfurl in her stomach, only just weighed out by arousal at his closeness, his lips gently brushing her shoulder.

'I'm sorry Thor,' she muttered 'I'm sorry for everything-'

'No, Jane no!' He sounded urgent now, she felt his erection hard and hot against her lower back 'You have done nothing wrong my love, _nothing_. Not now, not ever and I won't hear otherwise. I wanted you. I still do.'

A kiss turned hungry at the join of her neck, he bit into her flesh and sent shocks of pleasure down her spine.

'And if my brother ever _ever_ talks to you like that again I will put a hammer through his skull.'

'No need to resort to murder on my account,' Jane gasped as his hand gripped at her breast and pulled away the fabric of her nightgown to take a nipple in his fingers.

'I would,' he growled into her ear 'I would and not regret it. I love my brother dearly, but I would not suffer him if he dared to hurt you.'

He shifted so she could roll onto her back and kiss her, snarling into her mouth and biting at her lip as he rode her nightdress up and plunged his fingers down to her womanhood. She saw him grinning at how wet she was and how she whimpered when he flicked and stroked her.

'God I love you,' he tangled his fingers in her hair 'you drive me crazy, I can't even think right...'

'I love you to,' she sighed as the strokes pushed her closer and closer 'please keep going- I can't-'

'Come for me,' he purred in her ear again, biting at the lobe 'my love, my wife...'

His kiss drowned her out when she came, fingers still circling her little knot of nerve endings, making her buck and squeal until she forced his arm away. She felt it pulse through her and was not even fully faded away when she watched him put his fingers in his mouth, licking at the moisture and giving her a look that wasn't entirely sane, but focused and hungry. She managed to sit up and pull the nightdress off her so she could feel his skin against her's, burning and moaning when he pried her thighs apart and slid inside with a slow, wet sound. She rode it out as he angled her hips to take him in, just hitting the right spot to make her groan and her mind go blissfully blank. She seemed to come with each stroke, the sounds were damp, sloping and obscene but comforting. He was there, above her and filling her. It was safe here with him - no one would hurt her here, there was only this feeling of warmth and pleasure and light and -

She heard something - some _one_ scream from the basement. They both stilled, Thor moved first, pulling from her, still hard and reaching for his pants.

'Stay here!' He snapped at her, reaching for the bat and making his way out of the room and down the stairs. Jane waited, listening to him thump down to the basement. She waited then heard him bellow Loki's name and the sounds of glass breaking and him cursing and roaring like a bull. She ignored his command and reached for a robe and followed him. He had flung open the door of the basement and she could hear him swearing and screaming at something down there. She ran to the living room, grabbing a poker from the fire place and followed the sounds down the stairs and to where the two men were struggling with something with claws and fur and madness in its eyes. Thor flung it against a wall where it carved a black furry line, bounced off the bricks and sped away, leaving blood and gore in its wake. It had left scratches down Thor's bare back and he was looking around, bat in hand, the room dark but for a lamp hung from the ceiling. Loki lay on the floor, his shirt was torn and streaked with blood, his face was pale and he shook. He held a gun and was pointing it around the room.

'What the _fuck_ was that thing?!' Thor was snarling 'The _fuck_ Loki!'

'It was... a cat...' Loki muttered.

'Thor!' Jane stayed on the stairs and raised the poker 'Where did it go?!'

'Get the fuck back upstairs Jane! I didn't see where it went and it damn near clawed me to pieces!' Thor waved the bat around 'I'll be fucked if it was a cat Loki, tell me what it was!'

Before anyone could speak, something else erupted from a pile of boxes at the far corner and lunged at Jane. She felt it hit her full in the chest and pin her to the stairs, knocking the wind out of her. She could hear Thor scream her name as she tried to grab at it and pull it away. It's little claws and teeth scratching and biting, she could feel the sharp pain where they tore at her skin. Thor reached her and pulled the thing away. His arm muscles bunched where took the things' head and twisted it so that its neck broke with a horrible snap like a gun shot. He threw it down and hit it a few times with the bat to be sure it was dead- then just as he raised the bat again, Loki fired the gun at something near the wall. A black mass of gore and fur slid down and landed near the stairs.

They all stood or lay, breathing and cursing, stinging and scratched, whilst the events sank in. Jane took in the two apparitions that had attacked them and nearly screamed as recognition dawned.

The little brown body of Jarvis the pekingese lay twisted and broken, bleeding profusely and leaking some disgusting ooze onto the rough floor and not far off, like its fellow, the body of Inky was collapsing in a pool of sickening gore.

Jane managed to make it up the stairs before she was sick all over the hall way floor.


	4. Blood of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane confronts Loki on his strange midnight doings.

Rabies was the only logical explanation - Thor ran to the nearest house, begging for the use of their automobile to get to the hospital in Arkham. Jane dressed to get ready, still shaking and wobbling, the mad eyes of the little dog seemed to be burned into her brain. Loki simply extracted the iodine solution from the cupboard and proffered it to Jane. 

'You seem calm about this,' Jane managed, wincing at the burn of the solution touching the wounds on her arms and chest.

'It's not rabies,' Loki shrugged and treated his own cuts, 'why should I be worried, so long as we keep the wounds clean.'

'What was it then?' Jane asked, irritated at his apparent indifference 'Possession?'

Loki said nothing in reply, but went to his room to change his shirt, Jane becoming aware that her robe was barely held closed over her naked body, but she was too shaken to really find it in herself to care just yet. With as much strength as she could manage, she drew on a dress and some undergarments in readiness for the car.

Thor returned an hour later with their neighbour - a older black man, named Heimdal, who Thor had become friends with over the past week. He rushed to help them in the car, Thor thanking him repeatedly, and started up, the engine rattling and roaring all the way into town. They were greeted by Dr. Banner, who smiled at Thor as a friend and led them in straight away. Jane appreciated that Thor seemed to know everyone - it was a knack he had, not to mention a handsome, tall, blonde Norwegian was bound to attract a sort of fame. It helped, especially at times like this.

'You have the animals in question?' Dr. Banner asked, removing a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles his tired looking brown eyes. He had endured a long shift by the looks of things.

'What's left of them,' Thor muttered gruffly, hefting a sack.

'I'll need to check, just to be sure,' Banner carefully opened the bag, using the end of a pencil, 'rabies drugs are pretty sparse at the moment.'

He examined the corpses whilst the nurses treated Thor's wounds, along with Loki and Jane. They paid particular care to Jane's bite wounds, sterilising them and carefully stitching, whilst Jane lay back and tried not to let tears form in her eyes. This would be her job soon - or one much like it - she had to learn to be stronger. Thor was visibly wincing at each application of the steam and iodine into his scratches, but Loki did nothing except continue to sit there. His frame was thinner than Thor's, but still pretty powerful, she only saw the hints of a shudder with each treatment. Thor had been in the trenches, she had treated his wounds in the field hospital, she remembered how much he hated being in any form of hospital, the memories of the pain, blood and screaming were never far behind. Dr. Banner was one of the few doctors he trusted - apart from Jane presumably. Loki seemed so removed from everything - people, the pain, the way of the world. Perhaps it helped him focus.

The good doctor came in, his hands still wet from hot water and soap 'It wasn't rabies,' he announced, 'but I'll be damned if I know what it was.'

Jane noticed Loki's subtle little flicker of the eyes.

'You sure?' Thor asked, sounding sceptical.

'Extremely,' Banner sighed 'they showed no symptoms, although they are pretty dead... are you sure you only killed them today?'

'I beat one of them with a bat not two hours ago,' Thor rubbed his upper arm 'and Loki shot the cat.'

'You recognise the dog right?' Banner said, with a sardonic little chuckle 'It's on posters all over town and in the paper, it was worth at least fifty dollars.'

'I don't care if it was made of gold,' Thor groaned 'they attacked me and Loki, that dog went for Jane, I was damn sure it was rabid-'

'I would have said rabies to,' Banner agreed 'but as it is... I think you're all going to be okay, but come back tomorrow evening for a check up just to be sure. You'd best take what's left to Tony Stark - he might still give you a reward, if you tell him you found the corpse. I'll keep my mouth shut if you want.'

Thor said he'd think about it.

Heimdal drove them back, refusing Thor's offer of payment 'You all alright?' He asked, his voice calm and deep.

'Apparently yes,' Thor replied, helping Jane into the back seat, refusing to look at her.

'I'll keep an ear out in case you need me again,' Heimdal smiled at them 'thanks for the book case by the way, it's working out a treat.'

'You're welcome, please stop by if you need anything,' Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

They drove back in silence, Jane trying to catch Thor's eye, but he still looked away, a dark look in his eye. She turned when Loki coughed, looking irritated, but he simply returned her glare with a shrug.

'What?' She asked, coldly.

'I'll expect you both to stay out of the basement from now on, if that is not too much trouble.'

Without warning, Thor leaned back over the passenger seat and slapped his brother's head.

 

'Thor?' Jane struggled into bed, her stitches sore and her scratches still stinging.

'What?' He rarely sounded so distant, it made Jane heart-sore.

'Look... I'm sorry, I was trying to help you-'

'I asked you to stay Jane,' Thor said, there was anger there, behind his apparently calm tone 'if those things _had_ been rabid, if we hadn't been able to get to the hospital - Jesus -'

He buried his face in his hands and growled 'I don't even want to think about it.'

Jane couldn't respond, curling her arms around her body, feeling so small, so stupid and furious with herself - but angry with Thor to, though she couldn't exactly explain why.

'I... Thor...'

'Go to sleep,' he snapped, picking up a blanket and cushion, heading out of the room 'you have class in the morning. Maybe they can talk some sense into you.'

Jane managed about half an hour of sleep after her angry, frustrated sobs had dried away.

 

With so little sleep, plus the ache from her treatment, Jane thought about sending in a message to Miskatonic saying she was ill and asked Darcy to send a message in - before realising that Loki had gone anyway.

'I can't stay,' Jane muttered, trying to powder over the dark circles under her eyes 'I can't let him show me up.'

'At least have some coffee you silly bird,' Darcy gave her a cup 'and eat, otherwise you'll collapse before you make it to the door.'

 Jane tried to stay awake on the bus, barely able to stay awake through the talk on the proper application of needles - by the time mid-afternoon rolled around she was tempted to curl up on the campus green and sleep like a cat in the sun. Selvig noticed as she went about her day 'You don't look well Jane,' he said, pointing to the exit 'go home, you need to rest.'

'I'll be alright,' she managed 'just need a coffee or a bite to eat and I'll be right as rain...'

'Poppycock,' Selvig snorted 'you cannot be a good doctor if you can't recognise when you are sick yourself. Go on, there's nothing of note this afternoon, nothing you don't already know inside out. Go home, get some sleep, you need to be here tomorrow for our next dissection.'

Jane briefly thought about passing on a message to Loki, but he was no where to be found. _In any case,_ she thought _, he doesn't care whether I come or go._ The pot holes managed to keep her awake on the bus ride home, but she near collapsed into bed when she got home. Darcy was surprised to see her.

'You're back early,' she commented, 'oh Jane, I told you not to go, you look like death!'

'Don't exaggerate,' Jane muttered 'probably just tired.'

'Come here, let me help you out of those clothes and get into bed,' Darcy soothed 'your lodger's back in the basement. Told me to stay out as per usual.'

Jane's eyes widened 'When did he get back?'

'An hour ago I think,' Darcy hung up her coat 'he seemed keen to get back to whatever foul things he's doing in your basement.'

Jane held onto the bannister for a moment whilst she took off her shoes, relieved at being able to put her flat, stockinged feet on the ground 'Where's Thor?' She asked, noticing his absence.

'Gone round to the Negro's house, whatshisname,' Darcy picked up her shoes 'funny sounding name.'

'Heimdal,' Jane yawned 'I expect Thor wants to repay him for the ride last night.'

'What happened by the way?' Darcy asked, 'Thor was pretty cagey and I couldn't get a word outta Loki.'

Jane told her the whole story - the dog, the cat, the attack - and sighed at the way Darcy's lip wobbled.

'I'm sorry about Inky,' she said, patting her maid on the shoulder 'he was... not well.'

'I was wondering what Thor was burying in your yard,' Darcy sobbed a little 'stupid beast probably ate something he shouldn't have.'

Jane never had much attachment to animals, but couldn't begrudge her friend a moment's sadness. She'd grown rather attached to the cat herself in her own way, though she couldn't feel too sorry for it after it launched at Thor like that...

'I'm going to bed,' she said at last, Darcy nodded and tried to put on a bright smile 'I'll be around alright? If you need anything.'

'Thank you Darcy,' she sighed, dragging herself up the stairs. She managed to struggle out of her clothes before collapsing naked into bed, too tired to bother with a nightdress.

Two hours later she awoke, shaking from a nightmare of the field hospital - the blood, the crying, the _smell_ \- before the room began to focus around her. The evening was creeping in outside, turning the sky a deep, warm orange fading to purple black. She felt a little better, enough to crawl out of bed, dress herself, put on her slippers and go looking for something to eat. Darcy had gone home by the looks of things, leaving the place silent and still. There was some bread and cheese on the table, to her relief, which she ate a little too quickly.

'Jane.'

She jumped a little and turned as the voice seemed to break the silence like a stone through a glass window. Her first mad hope was that it was Thor - but Loki stood behind her with a strange smile. His shirt was muddy, he was cleaning his hands with a wet rag.

'You scared me,' she calmed herself and swallowed another hunk of bread.

'Apologies,' he did not sound that sorry 'but I was wondering if I may speak with you.'

She tried to relax herself and meet his gaze 'Sure,' she leaned against the table.

'I would like to apologise for what happened last night,' he sighed 'I did not intend to drive a wedge between you and my brother. One of my experiments got away from me-'

'Two did,' Jane pointed out, the horror of his words sinking in 'that dog was a prize pedigree by the way, didn't you think the owner would miss it if you experimented-'

'It was dead when I found it,' Loki interrupted 'that I swear. Killed by an automobile by the looks of it. I required a fresh subject and it was the best I could manage.'

Jane paused, looking at him to check if he was serious 'What do you mean _fresh_?'

'What do you think I mean?'

She looked at him harder, desperately looking for a joke she was missing, a sign of humour anywhere - either that or madness.

'Come down to the basement,' Loki nodded over to the door 'I'll show you.'

'You want me down there now?' She scoffed, 'You got a possessed bear that'll maul me to death?'

'Sadly not,' Loki mused 'though I would appreciate the chance to experiment on something as big as a bear-'

'You are sick,' she hissed, shaking a little 'either that or having me on.'

'Either way,' Loki shrugged 'I think a woman of science like yourself, a doctor, would like to see my work.'

Jane did not understand at the time what made her follow him down to the basement - some strange curiosity at the nature of his experiments, which was going on in _her_ house - but follow him she did. The stains from the attack had been cleaned from the wall, but there was still a rotten air of decay that seemed to reach down her throat with every breath. She coughed for air and held herself up against the wall.

'You get used to it,' Loki lit a little gas lantern, 'I thought you were in a field hospital? Surely it must have been worse.'

'It was,' Jane croaked 'I still don't enjoy it.'

She regained her composure, following Loki down to a large table, laden with syringes, glass vials, tubes, a gas burner, scalpels - and right in the middle was a mass of decay, dried blood and fur Jane recognised all too well.

'Loki-'

'It's a shame I couldn't keep the dog,' he sighed, oblivious to her disgust 'but for the purposes of demonstration, this will suffice.'

'You need help,' she managed, backing away.

'Surely you would indulge me this once?' He asked reaching under the table, she heard something glassy clink as he pulled his hand up 'it'll be worth your while.'

'What will?' Jane wondered, madly, if she could make it up the stairs before he turned.

'First, I shall need you to hold this,' he thrust something cold and hard into her hand. She nearly cried out before she got a hold of herself and realised it was a stop watch. She held it in trembling fingers as he extracted a clean syringe and bottle containing something yellowish green that glowed with a unearthly phosphorescence.

'I call it Ichor - the blood of the gods,' Loki pushed the needle of the syringe into the bottle 'I realise I am mixing my mythology somewhat-'

'Loki,' Jane stopped him 'what the hell is going on?'

He turned to her, his eyes simultaneously serene with academia and mad with self-righteousness. He pushed back his hair with one hand, smiling in a faintly condescending way.

'Before I continue, let me ask you this - woman of science - would you agree with me that this cat is dead?'

She looked at him, a snappy retort dead on her lips in the face of apparent sincerity.

'You dug it up from our yard,' she managed 'so yes. I'd say it's dead.'

'Glad to hear an objective opinion,' Loki scribbled something in a notebook 'right, when I say so, please start the stopwatch.'

'I'm _not_ having any part of this!' Jane backed away 'You're mad, _at best_ , you need to be locked up!'

'When I say so,' Loki repeated, choosing not to hear her, taking the scruff of the decaying cat 'start the watch.'

Jane watched on in horror as Loki pushed the needle into the putrid flesh, her finger slipping on the button.

'Now!'

He pressed the plunger, the disgusting concoction was pushed down into the cat and Jane pressed the button on the watch out of sheer nerves.

'What is-' Jane began, but Loki hushed her.

'Quiet,' he snapped 'pass me the stopwatch.'

She did so, glaring at the cat, then Loki who had his finger on the stop button, his gaze fixed on the bloody mess. Several seconds passed, Jane was about to speak when Loki held up a hand. She looked down to see -

_Then it began to move._

The tail moved ever so slightly, Jane thought it merely moving from an unseen disturbance in the air, but then it moved with a certain amount of sway that could only come from muscle control, from some contribution from the brain, then the paws - snapped and twisted from the force of the blow against the wall - twitching and writhing, growing with each movement. She couldn't move. The sight was over whelming, stupid, it was so insane that she wondered if _she_ were the one going mad. Then the animal made a noise, some rotten gurgle came from it's crushed and beaten chest, then something akin to low yowl - distorted from the rigor mortis that had set in.

'Twenty seconds,' Loki wrote it down 'taking into account the advanced decay and the fact I shot it and my brother threw it against the wall-'

'It was dead...' Jane groaned and backed away 'It was _dead_ -'

'And now it isn't,' Loki finished his notes 'funny that.'

Jane looked at him, saw he was completely calm. If there was any proof that he was mad, this was it - who could be calm at the sight of this twitching horror? What kind of mind would just scribble away as if he were merely sitting in a lecture? As if he hadn't just destroyed everything she had ever known to be normal and good in the world!

'How... what is in that stuff?' She watched the cat continue to writhe around, paws reaching out towards Loki.

'All sorts of things,' Loki turned back a page in his note book and amended something 'do you _really_ want to know?'

Jane didn't answer.

'It's far from complete, far from perfect, I need a few things from the university.'

'Such as?' Jane regretted asking.

'Apart from some human specimens-' Loki began.

'Specimens?!' Jane snapped 'You want to test this out on _people_?!'

'Dead people,' Loki said, mildly.

'They're still people!' Jane clasped her hand over her mouth 'Jesus Loki, Jesus _Christ_ in Heaven!'

'Odd thing for a Jew to say,' he closed his book.

'Why me,' she moaned, feeling her legs give way 'what did I do? Why are you showing _me?_ '

'Because you're a clever woman,' Loki turned to her, all smiles 'far too clever to be the wife of an oaf like my brother. Far too clever to be a nurse certainly, a doctor is appropriate for you. Not to mention that you've seen war, Jane, you've seen a lot of death - messy, brutal, ultimately _pointless_ death.'

'It wasn't-'

'I heard what you did to save Thor, how you stayed up all night up to your eyes in blood and entrails, sewing, cleaning, operating with little to work with and no hope to save him. Noble Nurse Foster. That's why he fell for you, you worked so _hard_ to bring him back from the brink - the one time in his whole life when he appreciated a clever mind; when it was all that stood between life and becoming little more than a telegram home to our- _his_ parents.'

Jane backed away, he edged closer, that smile seemed strangely kind, sincere- but the eyes burned behind it.

'You, better than anyone, should understand why I am doing this. Imagine, just think, we could bring the dead back - make them whole again, but all it would take is... this.'

He held up a bottle, containing the Ichor, letting it slosh this way and that.

'I need your help. I need an assistant, a confident. I can't do this alone any longer, who better than you?'

'I...' Jane began 'why not Thor? Or someone else at the University?'

'My brother would have me committed _for my own good_ ,' he spat 'and have you not noticed I am somewhat unpopular on campus? Who would want to help me?'

'But if you showed them this-'

'I have offered demonstration time and time again, but to no avail. You, Jane, are the perfect candidate.'

She turned away, looking towards the cat once more 'I'll... need to think about it - maybe _I_ can convince Dr. Selvig to let you use a cadaver, he trusts me, he's known me a long time. He and my father were friends.'

'You _will_ help me?'

'As much as I can,' Jane made unsteadily for the stairs 'but I am not doing anything illegal or that could risk my place at the university. I struggled so hard to get this far-'

'I can imagine.'

'No you can't,' Jane scoffed 'try being the only Jewish woman in the whole university.'

She made it up the stairs, taking deep breaths and holding herself steady. Her mind afire with the possibilities - Loki's discoveries, his ingenuity - it could change _everything_!

 _He's not doing this out of kindness or admiration_ Jane's thoughts nudged at her _he's got something planned._

Jane realised she could still hear the cat - the reanimated creature moaning and yowling from the basement. After a shuffling around, she then heard something thud, loudly, with a deathly finality - the noise stopped. Jane shuddered and walked into the kitchen, desperately searching for a cigarette - in absence of a shot of whiskey - to calm her nerves. Lighting up with a shaking hand, she inhaled deeply and breathed out a long stream of smoke, the smell of tobacco providing a balm - some anchor to sanity.

'Feeling better?' Loki came up the stairs with a sack, his clothes were spattered with blood now and... other matter 'I'm just going to put this creature back where I found him. Won't be a moment.'

She watched him go back out to the garden, taking another drag, breathing out and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _If a man was dead, from an accident or perhaps a medical condition, we could use that stuff to revive him - what about a woman dying in childbirth? This could save them - he's not talking about reviving the_ dead _not really - this is about bringing people back from the brink, not about the mass resurrection of the dead - not long rotten cadavers - right?_

Jane's stream of consciousness was stopped by the sound of the back door opening and Loki coming in, brushing soil off his trousers. She must have been standing there, shaking, thinking, for a long time. Her cigarette had burnt down to a stump whilst she had stared into space.

'Had a thought?' He asked, lightly.

'It's... a lot for me to take in.'

'We'll see Dr. Selvig tomorrow, you can talk to him then.'

'I could,' Jane stubbed her cigarette out in the sink and threw the butt away 'I'll see what I can do.'

'I'd be most grateful.'

She watched him head back down to the basement, the got up to follow him 'May I see your notes?'

He turned to her and smiled 'Of course,' he gestured down the stairs as if her holding the door politely for her to go past 'I shall wash and change. Can't have that empty headed maid of yours seeing me covered in blood and mud-'

'I'd appreciate it if you leave Darcy alone, she's gone home in any case,' Jane replied, coldly 'she's not stupid, she's kind.'

'I wasn't aware there was a difference.'

'That's why,' Jane walked past him 'you need me.'

His notes were meticulous, written in a neat short hand and containing delicate little drawings of... well. Were it not for the subject of these sketches, they'd be on display in some bohemian little gallery some where. They depicted the brain, human, animal, and what appeared to be dissections of the human nervous system. It was pretty fascinating to her, a student of the human body, but there was a horror beneath it all that made her want to recoil and get away. _She'd seen worse,_ she told herself, _much worse_ \- and now she'd seen the dead come back to life.

She went over to a pile of books that stood against one wall, all to do with the human body and with fringe medical experiments or the art of dissection, most were damaged and scratched - the victims of past experiments perhaps? But one was in remarkable condition, hidden in a leather satchel and lovingly wrapped in cloth. She carefully extracted it and stared at the cover. It was blank, but the leather and bindings looked old, but well cared for. It was held shut by a lock that was engraved by some monstrous looking creatures she didn't recognise from myths or legends she knew of.

'You would not believe the trouble I went through to get that,' Loki came down the stairs in a fresh shirt 'do you know what it is?'

'There's one like this in the campus library,' Jane looking back over to him 'If this is what I think it is... Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised you have a copy.'

'Mine is in Latin,' he sighed 'I plan to study the copy on campus, for the sake of comparison, but there is a long waiting list. Something of a tourist attraction I fear.'

'You think it might help you perfect the formula?' Jane replaced the book 'Or just curiosity?'

'Both,' Loki watched her carefully tied the satchel back up 'but I open it with extreme caution. I know of many who have died or gone mad studying it.'

Jane scoffed 'Really?'

'You are sceptical of it's power? After seeing me raise the dead?' Loki shook his head and chuckled 'How charming.'

'I am a materialist,' Jane shrugged 'I believe what I see, for the most part.'

'Same,' Loki said 'I have seen much. I have no choice but to believe it.'

'I don't think I want to know,' Jane picked up another one of his notebooks 'I am only interested in helping people. In healing.'

'Then my good lady,' Loki took it from her 'we are on the same page.'


	5. Fire and Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, with no option, helps Loki with reanimating his 'first' human specimen.

'No.'

'Erik, if only you saw what I saw!'

'My answer is no Jane,' Selvig paced past her and sat behind his desk, jaw clenched.

'But Loki's onto something! That cat was dead and I saw him reanimate it with his formula! Can you _imagine_ what it could do-'

'He's manipulated you!' Selvig snapped back 'He's playing a trick to get you on his side! I thought you were smarter than that Jane.'

That stung, but Jane recovered and showed him the notes 'Please, Erik if you would just watch one of his experiments you'll see-'

'I'm having that madman suspended before he does any more harm, what would your father say if he knew you'd been suckered in by him!'

Jane excused herself before she could make things worse, horror and frustration burning in her gut as she made her way out into another class. He hadn't shown up today, making it worse. She could barely concentrate, all she could think of was Loki's suspension, how it would impede his work, he would blame her and he'd be completely right! She wondered out in a daze, swaying slightly and wondering what her next move must be. Mist hung heavy outside, clinging to her coat and doing a wonderful job of masking her tears. She bumped into Loki, who was apparently making his way towards the library 'I see your valiant efforts have yielded results.'

'Loki,' she ground her teeth 'I'm sorry, I hoped Selvig would believe me!'

'Hah, it's quite alright. It could be worse.'

Jane looked at him strangely 'You've been kicked out of school, how are you to continue your work?'

Loki smiled that strange, shark like smile and put a hand on her shoulder 'You are still here are you not? You can acquire what I need.'

'I can't-'

'Why not? You seemed pretty eager to help, maybe this time you won't make such a mess of things.'

 

Jane sent a message home to Darcy, telling her she would not be back till late, but Loki was with her so not to worry. She wondered if Thor was still angry with her for putting herself in danger like that. Hah. If only he knew what she was about to do tonight... Perhaps it was best he didn't. She was surprised she did not feel in the slightest bit guilty for not going home, not even disappointed at the prospect of no sex (after all, what were the chances of it happening anyway with him in a foul mood?). This work was important- it could change _everything_. She could worry about her marriage later. Besides, Thor rarely stayed angry at her; they'd been through so much he did not want to hold grudges against her. She and Loki sat in Izzy's nursing a coffee, killing time, whilst he glared thoughtfully at the other patrons. Jane got the distinct impression he was sizing them up and it made her shudder.

'Right,' he said, checking a pocket watch suddenly 'let us away.'

She followed in his wake as they headed back towards the University, heading towards the ice storage facility in the Medical School. They reached the huge double doors, where Loki knocked twice in quick succession. A large man,a warden of apparently little English, nodded when he saw them and went back inside. Loki withdrew a large brown envelope from his jacket and handed it over to the man when he returned.

'All there?'

Loki nodded 'Count it if you want.'

This satisfied him enough to push a gurney out towards him, now unpleasantly occupied.

'Loki!' Jane hissed 'What the-'

'We need a test subject, this is the best I can come up with for now.'

'But you're _stealing_ -' she began, pathetically.

'I've paid for it,' Loki shrugged and pulled the corpse, wrapped in a length of thick, insulted cloth, off the gurney 'let's get it to the car. It's parked round there.'

'I'm not doing this!' Jane stepped back 'This is madness!'

'Madness,' Loki said as hefted it over his shoulder, staggering under it's weight and helped by the warden 'that you will participate in. After all, you've just been seen with me, buying a corpse from the medical school.'

She stood, frozen as he flashed an extra ten dollars at the warden to help him carry it the body to the car. The man obliged, whilst Jane followed in a horrified stupor, feeling as though she was walking into a nightmare.

 

It was late evening now, the sky fading to black in the distance as they drove in silence, Jane's hands shook and she focused on evening out her breathing whilst Loki continued until the town was left behind them, the roads becoming more and more depopulated and soon becoming farmlands. The car stopped, he got out and opened a gate leading into a field almost entirely shrouded in darkness.

'We'll need the car out here,' Loki said, 'can't risk it getting stuck, you'll have to help me carry it.'

Jane staggered, barely able to lift it, let alone carry it. Her shoes sinking into the mud beneath her, the smell of... frozen meat and of the distant farms making her stomach turn. Frustration and fear setting in as they went further and further out towards a barn- apparently abandoned.

'It was the best I could find,' Loki explained, as if he were discussing a potential holiday retreat 'not ideal, but secluded.'

'How will we keep it cold?' Jane asked, trying not to breath through her nose.

'If we reanimate it, we won't have to.'

'And if we don't?'

'We'll simply return it and say that someone broke in to tamper with the corpses.'

Jane laughed, dryly 'That's the dumbest idea-'

'You have any better suggestions?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'No. Clearly not.'

'Well then, less talking, more carrying.'

They made it to the barn as the night had finally settled, Loki setting the body down to fumble at the lock. Jane was surprised to see a fully stocked lab inside, far better than the one he set up in the basement at home.

'In case something happened, it is good to have spares,' he grunted as they lifted the corpse to the table Loki had set up for their purposes, by way of explanation. Jane, despite herself, looked in fascination at the equipment and suddenly found herself itching to get started.

'First of all, dear Jane, would you please help me unwrap it? We'll need to move quickly.'

They pulled away the covers and Jane laid him on the makeshift slab as Loki unpacked a syringe, already full of the Ichor. He moved up towards the dead man's neck. Jane hesitated, staring at the man's face. He'd been pretty handsome in life, dark blonde and well built, a crude tattoo of a hawk on his arm. His body showed signs of severe injury- crushed bones, purple bloching, dried blood. The realisation hit her, deep in the pit of her stomach, that she knew this man's name.

'Building accident, again,' Loki sighed 'not ideal at all, but best we could find.'

'This is a friend of Thor's,' Jane croaked, backing away 'I think he said his name was Clint. He has a Russian wife-'

' _Had_ Jane, he's dead. Been dead for more than a day. If you're going to get twitchy I suggest you wait outside.'

'No, I'm not... it's just...'

'Good, then shut up and help me,' Loki thrust the stop watch into her hands 'start taking notes, start the watch when I say so.'

Jane obeyed, numbly, scribbling as Loki dictated '30ccs of Ichor, administered to the neck.' Jane saw he had already made notes about the corpse, already written down weight, height, race, occupation.

'When did you find out about him?' Jane asked, Loki dismissed her with a snort 'I saw him come in, I was there when they took him in. It's amazing how lax the security gets in Miskatonic when you have enough money.'

Jane shuddered and readied the stop watch.

'On the count of three Ms Foster, one, two... three!'

She pressed the button as Loki pressed the plunger and the Ichor disappeared into the man's veins. She hesitated, repressing the urge to flee suddenly, holding the watch and waiting on the dead man.

A minute, two, three passed, and nothing happened.

'Loki-'

'Not enough!' He cursed and ran to the bag again, withdrawing another syringe 'Jane, write this down, how many minutes?'

'Three and thirty two seconds-'

'30ccs not enough, no change, administering another 15ccs.'

Jane hastily scribbled as Loki injected another dose. They waited.

'Shit,' Jane hissed, pointing towards the dead man's arm 'Loki!'

They both looked as the fingers began to twitch faintly, Loki stared and waved a hand at Jane 'Write this down! Quickly! Time!' Jane's hands shook violently, but she managed to record the time and the reactions, her heart pounding, legs weak and her head aching.

'Loki!'

They both turned as the door was flung open letting in the lights of a car, Jane dropped the watch on the ground, Loki looked up only in mild annoyance.

'Ah Dr Selvig,' he sighed 'nice to see you, want to see my handiwork?'

You sick son of a _bitch_!' Selvig advanced on him 'It's bad enough you steal resources from the college, when I had you suspended, but now you've mixed up Jane in all this!'

'She is a woman of science,' Loki shrugged, apparently oblivious to the doctor's anger 'she wants to see these results as much as I do.'

'The police are on their way,' Selvig growled 'I'll make sure you're locked up! I knew accepting you in was a bad idea, I never imagined it'd be _this_ bad!'

Loki seemed calm, too calm, and Jane edged away, sick with fear and a strange excitement.

'Erik-' she began.

'Your husband will be worried,' Erik said to her, still angry 'you must get home, you are not too far lost Jane, we can save your career as long as you testify against this psychopath I'll stand by you.'

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but got no further as an arm, thick with muscle, threw up and grabbed her throat. She gasped and choked, arms and legs kicking to the creature that had once been known as Clint Barton. She flailed uselessly as it lifted her up, she could hear Erik and Loki reacting, rushing to her aid, but her vision was blacking, her blood thumping in her ears. Suddenly the creature loosened it's grip and dropped her to the ground, where she landed hard on the flagstone floor, coughing and smarting. Through teared eyes she could see the creature go for Erik, she could hear it hissing and bubbling, black bile dripping from it's lips and reaching for him. To her horror, she saw him raise a shovel to strike again, Loki firing a gun into it's back. The bullets landed, but had no effect, thumping into the flesh and not slowing it down. Before she could react, before Loki could rush to the doctor's aid, she could only watch helplessly as the thing reached out with both hands and snap Selvig's neck like a twig. Her mentor, the man she had known for most of her life, fell to the floor, dead, his head at a horrifying angle. Jane's throat was too swollen even to scream his name. Loki ran at it with an axe, burying it in the creature's skull. It stopped, shuddering, spiralling downwards like a tree, and hitting the ground next to the good doctor.

The moment of silence that followed seemed to suck out all meaning to the world around them. Jane found that she couldn't cry, couldn't move, couldn't think. Loki was the first to stagger up 'The police are on their way,' he croaked 'we need to leave.'

'Erik...' Jane croaked 'he... he's dead...'

Loki, seized by a sudden idea, fumbled in a bag 'Perhaps not for long,' he mumbled 'he's fresh, only dead a moment or two- perfect specimen-'

'Loki no! Please!'

Jane managed to find the strength to move towards him begging him to stop, but Loki produced another syringe and plunged it into Selvig's neck.

'That was thirty, let's see if it'll work.'

Jane snarled 'You bastard, that was Erik, you leave him-'

'He'll thank us when he's up and about again- my God.'

They both watched as Erik's body twitched, much the same as Clint had done, and Loki readied his revolver 'Aim for the head next time, the brain is the thing...'

Jane made it to her feet, watching as Erik Selvig's body began to move, violently shaking it's limbs and awakening. Hope bubbled up before she could stop it- was it working?

'Erik?' Jane sobbed 'Erik?'

Then it screamed.

Jane would hear that sound in her nightmares for weeks to come, drowning out even her nightmares of the soldiers from the trenches. It was something unworldly, animal, but unnatural. It was as if it came from the pits of Hell, coming from the throat of her father's friend, from Selvig. Loki fired, but missed as it rose to its feet, grabbing at its own ears as if trying to pull its head from it's shoulders, moving wildly around, knocking over bottles, cabinets, books- then finally a lamp.

'C'mon! Move Jane!' Loki pulled her away as the fire spread, igniting dry hay and inflammable chemicals. They made it out into the night air, breathing in huge lungfuls to try and take away the smoke and gases that burned in their lungs. They heard little pops and the shatter of glass as things exploded and erupted from with in the barn. On legs that barely worked, they made it to the car and pulled away, just as they heard the approach of a police car. They drove away, still smelling smoke and acrid fumes, Jane shivering with the cold and her ordeal, Loki looking... distant. His eyes ablaze with thought.

'You... why Erik?'

'You take opportunities where you can find them,' Loki said, coldly.

'He was... we killed him.'

'That _thing_ killed Selvig.'

'The thing which we made!' Jane ground her teeth 'Jesus what have I done-'

'What have _I_ done,' Loki snapped 'you are taking no credit for this. You are my assistant.'

She sobbed 'I can't... no more, please. I won't be a part of murder.'

'I'm afraid, dear sister-in-law, you have no choice. How are you going to explain all of this to Thor? To the police? Would they believe you? They won't even believe me, let alone a hysterical woman?'

Jane stared at him in despair 'Why me? Why are you doing this?'

He turned, all smiles and it struck Jane how inhuman he looked now, it the retreating glow of the fires, and with the inner glow of madness and self-belief.

'For the betterment of mankind my dear Jane Foster.'


	6. Some small sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror of her's and Loki's actions become too much to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a quick one, but I've had this knocking around and thought- what the hell let's update.

They arrived home, Jane staggered from the car, strangely grateful when her feet touched the ground outside her porch.

'I'm going to bed,' she muttered.

'Suit yourself,' Loki shrugged 'try not to keep me up with your whorish moaning will you? Some of us are committed to the advancement of science.'

Jane was not sure where she found the strength to hit him, but hit him she did. Her arms still burned with the shock and the flight from the burning ruins, but she caught him a blow across the cheek, making him turn his head. He did not react otherwise, except to smile.

'You mad, evil bastard,' she croaked 'I want no more part of this.'

'Too bad.'

'Jane!' Thor ran out of the front door towards them, his face full of worry and fear, scooping her up in an embrace 'Oh Jesus, what happened, I heard there was a fire out at the abandoned barn-'

'Good news _does_ travel fast doesn't it?' Loki remarked, Jane buried her face into Thor's chest, taking in some deep sobbing breaths.

'Sweetheart,' Thor held her close 'what happened?'

Jane didn't trust herself to answer, but heard Loki sigh and, with such frightening ease, he told a lie.

'We saw there was a fire, heard someone trapped inside, we ran to help, called for the police, but there was nothing we could do,' he said, sounding pretty convincing to 'we did not stay, we were told to move along.'

'Jane?'

She looked up at him, the safety of his wide blue eyes too tempting to lose. God she needed him right now, some sanctuary away from the horror she witnessed- worse, that she _committed-_ she could not drag him down to.

'Yeah... I'm sorry, I know you don't want me to run into danger like that... but we... it's our job...'

Thor rained kisses on her forehead 'I'm sorry I was such an ass last night Jane, I'm sorry I drove you out tonight, I understand, this is your work, your life, I'm so so sorry my love...'

'Well, if I'm not needed,' Loki made to walk past them, but Thor stopped him 'Thank you brother, for bringing her home.'

'It was nothing,' he shrugged, giving her no more than a passing glance 'we were quite a team were we not Jane?'

She just looked at him. Hoping her face could convey that right there and then, she would like nothing more than for him to drop dead.

He continued to the basement, 'I shall not be able to sleep for some time. I'm going downstairs for some... relaxing research.'

'You do that,' Thor said, with a bemused look 'tomorrow, I think both of you need to stay home. Get some rest.'

'We'll see,' Loki said, with a departing smile 'goodnight brother, goodnight Jane. Thank you.'

Jane could not reply, just watch him walk down into the depths of their home with a triumphant smile.

_He got Erik killed. We got Erik killed- but he's still out there. Oh God. What have I done?_

She felt something burn and drive her blood, it made her want to run, to scream and cry out. Maybe she understood those things – the ones with the Ichor in their veins – an animal urge that caused men to go mad. Maybe it remained in the dead as a spark of life and the Re-animation agent simply re-lit it – it was in man to be mad, to be a beast – all Loki had done was distil it and bottle it. If only it could re-ignite reason, the person they once were, but that was Loki's aim wasn't it? To bring back the mind, the soul, as well as the body. He'd dismiss the idea of a soul she knew – but some part of her still clung to it, even if she had not stepped into a temple or any religious building in many years.

Thor held her close, not too tight, his arms feeling warm and strong, his breath steady against her hair. His heart still beat in his chest, his blood still flowed, his mind was alive – that last thought made her suddenly grip tighter – her frame so small against him. She breathed him in, the scent of woodwork, of the trees he worked with outside their house, the smoke, his hair. _He_ is _alive,_ she thought, _he's here and I... I want him._

She surprised herself with the thought, felt a little ashamed to, but she couldn't deny it. Even as her mind struggled to expunge the images of the monstrosity she had seen _, the one that killed Selvig._

'Thor,' her voice was breathy, straining as her mind spun 'please.'

'What?' He asked, as she pressed to him.

'Please, I want you.'

He seemed to tense under her, his hands frozen at her back 'Jane, you're not thinking straight-'

'I might not be, but I – oh God, please!' She was near tears 'I just want to _stop_ thinking, to stop -'

'Hey,' he soothed stroking her hair 'go inside, go up to bed-'

She wriggled away suddenly, the spark in her blood, that uncoiled warm heat in her belly, that sent bolts between her legs, giving her strength.

'Jane what're you-'

She felt her legs go first, some mad dash and scramble away. She needed to run and found herself going towards the woods that surrounded their house. They were dark and full of indistinct little noises – animals, insects, birds and the rustle of trees – and she sped away towards them. She heard Thor come after her, calling her name, begging her to stop. She didn't get too far from the house, she could still see the faint light from Loki's bedroom through the trees, but stopped by a tall, thick oak that grew in a little clearing. Thor would cut wood here on a day with decent weather, there was his hammer and large stake when the axe grew too blunt. There was moonlight through the trees, bathing everything in an unearthly pale glow. She caught her breath, leaning against the tree, still reeling from her run, the desire aching in her now. It felt as though she was going mad from it, it made her dizzy and faint – either Thor would take her, or she would. She clutched at her breast through the fabric of her dress and the bustier that held her, feeling the nipple hard and aching to be touched. She wanted Thor to catch her in the act, to make his blood boil as hers was.

'Jane,' he had stopped at the clearing, watching her, his voice was dark and serious.

'Let me have this,' she rasped, struggling with the dress as she lifted it up 'let me... if I'm to go crazy, then all I ask is that you just hold me afterwards and take me home- hunh -'

He stilled, his jaw clenched.

'I needed to get out, to leave, I can't...' she turned away from him to press her forehead into the tree, she groaned when, in a fit of sudden frustration, she snapped her suspender strap away and tore at a stocking, the other came away as she rolled her undergarments down. He was watching as she pressed her fingers to herself, feeling the wetness the threatened to spill down her legs. She shuddered, savouring the relief with each tentative touch, the little ripples of pleasure that shot up with each stroke against the little knot of nerves.

'Thor,' she moaned, as a bout of dizziness mingled with a mounting wave that threatened to break over her with every movement of her fingers. To her delight, even in her slightly maddened state, she heard him walk slowly toward her and the sound of him undoing his belt buckle. Her favourite sound – the one that would ensnare her and make it impossible to reason with herself – the one that meant he was as mad for her as she was for him.

'Wait,' she whispered, 'let me finish-'

He pressed against her, one hand resting on the tree above her head, the other reaching towards her ass, his palm warm and rough on her bare skin.

'Keep going then,' he hissed in her ear, tugging her underwear down further so she could step out of it 'if it will help you.'

She threw her head back and cried out as the first wave began to crest.

'When you are done, when you've come, when you're so wet for me, I'm going to fuck you,' he sounded calm, but there was an edge to his tone that made her weak and desperate 'do you want that? Tell me.'

'I do!' She was pleading,  _so pathetic, I sound like a whore_ \- 

'You close?' From the way his arm was moving just behind her, he was warming himself up as well 'Hurry, I can't wait much longer Jane, I tried not to but the way you begged me, the way you touch yourself for me-'

With a sharp intake of breath, her orgasm broke over her, her legs struggling to support her as she felt the bliss take her away for a few brief moments, filling the world with warm, white light.

_Loki's wrong_ she thought, somewhere in the haze of pleasure  _not everything is tainted, not everything is poisoned by horror and madness._

Thor grabbed at her hips without warning, before she'd even fell back down to Earth, pulling her backwards 'Jane-'

'More,' she breathed, shivering at the press of his cock against her, hard and unrelenting.

'Turn around,' it sounded like a command, but she could live with that 'I've wanted to do this for a long time, didn't think you'd want it to.'

She turned to see him, his eyes boring into her, hair falling from the knot at nape of his neck, falling around his shoulders and growling low in his throat 'Please!'

He reached down and lifted her up, hands hooked under her thighs, her ankles crossed behind his back and lining her up to him. Her arms were linked around his neck for leverage, but he lifted her and lowered her down onto his cock and the hard  _burn_ as he entered her nearly made her cry up into the night sky. He held her there, arms steady and strong, as he thrust into her, grunting and moaning. 

_If this was the only way to truly erase the nightmares,_ Jane thought, over the sound of her cries and his guttural, animal sounds  _then I'll take it._

He dropped her to her feet when his arms became tired, but he was still hard and throbbing, dripping from her. He spun her gently around, bent her over so that he could thrust into her from behind, hands seeming to span her entire waist. Her hands were sore from holding herself up on the rough bark of the tree. The sounds of their coupling, the wet noises from where they were joined, seemed to go on forever, filling the world and cleansing it in some inexplicable way.

When he came he grit his teeth to muffle the sound, his hands digging into her side and holding her there until he was spent.

 

They stayed still for a long time, Jane not willing to move for fear of somehow breaking the spell. He gently disentangled himself, regaining his composure and reaching to pull his pants back up.

'Sweetheart,' he whispered, reaching over and brushing away the hair that stuck with sweat to the back of her neck 'you alright?'

Jane couldn't answer just yet, she still leant against the tree, pulling herself up to standing.

'I think... I think so,' she managed 'thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

She dressed to, wincing at the tear in her stocking – had she really done all of that? She'd never been a prude, but she wasn't usually so... wanton. Then again, she had to admit, she felt strangely at peace now.

'I... I'm sorry,' she reached out for his hand when he offered it, holding on to him 'I don't know what came over me.'

He chuckled 'I understand, I certainly don't mind... as long as you can still walk.'

'Just,' she smiled, for the first time in what seemed like a century.

'Hopefully Loki didn't hear us from the basement,' Thor rolled his eyes 'he's a bit of a prude.'

Jane didn't say anything, but managed it back to the house before collapsing into a chair. Thor went to the kitchen for a coffee – and cursed loudly.

'What?!' Jane sat up hurriedly, her worst fears gripping her tightly.

'Loki! Scared the bejesus out of me,' Thor staggered back out into the living room, Loki following behind. He caught a glance at Jane, who turned from it.

_How quickly the illusion of safety falls away_ , she thought.

'Enjoy the walk in the woods?' He asked, innocently. Jane thought she might hit him again.

'It was great,' Thor replied, with a churlish grin, 'enjoy your playing in the basement?'

'I've hit something of a breakthrough actually.'

Jane stilled, her stomach dropping. She could practically  _feel_ Loki's eyes in the back of her head. 

'Oh really?' Thor scoffed 'So does that mean we might get our basement back?'

'After a fashion, it'll need more testing.'

'Well be quick about it,' Thor went back towards the kitchen 'we have ideas for that basement.'

'So I hear.'

Jane felt the warmth curdle and die within her, she took some pride in keeping her despair from the surface, even in the face of Loki's obvious mirth. She wondered just what sort of breakthrough could make Loki so triumphant, then rather wished she hadn't.


End file.
